Hey!
by ColossalSuperfluousColloquys
Summary: A Vlad and Snow fic. I need some ideas so Read and Review if you want... Please! :D Don't be a dip vote for Chip!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* I don't own the Vladmir Tod series. *

Hey.

Snow's POV

"Hey!" I yelled.

"hmm?" He replied.

"Hey. Vlad. Wann…Wanna do somethin?" I panted.

Give me a break I just ran a block after giving like a gallon of my blood away.

"Like what?" he said in his low sedutive voice that sent shivers down my spine.

" Do you want to go to the mall?" I said just starting to get my voice steady.

"Sure let's go check out the Hot Topic. They always have the shirts I like." He said.

Trying to start up a conversation out of my awkwardness. "Yeah and how bout' something to eat to? I'm starved." I gestured to my stomach.

I wasn't really hungry I was already full of butterflys. But I needed something to say. So um..yeah.

"Ok, but I'm buying." He smirked knowing I hate it when he does that…thing of his. Grr! I'll get him for that later. Muhahaha! Creepy mind thought. Your not crazy snow. Yeah right. Oh Great, my face must have shown something, now he's is staring at like I just said I like to ride unicorns over candy moutain. Just great.

" Why are you lookin' at me like that?" I said with a bit of sarcasm.

Just a lil' bit.

"I..uh..Like your...uh…hair." he mumbled.

"Well you were lookin at me like I was crazy!" I said a bit to harsh.

He just complimented the mess on top of your head snow! Get a hold of yourself!

" No! I wasn't." he shot back.

"Well let's go to the mall. And I'm buying." I smirked under my hair.

"I said it first I'm buying!" I saw him smile and it made me blush lightly, because I made Vlad smile.

I did ,not Merdith. That bitch. She had no idea what Vlad went through. She just wanted to use people for her own selfish wants. Okay, back on track. Tee-hee.

"How bout' I pay for you and you pay for me?" I asked.

" I'm not hungry." He said.

He thought he was going to win this. Oh, hell no!

"I'm not hungry either." I said smirking. "

Well what are we gonna do?" he asked me.

"We could go to the Cript!" I suggested.

"They don't open till' later." He said.

"We could…." I was silenced by a finger to my lips

"How about we go to my house?" He asked. I gave him a simple nod.

He then moved his finger from my lips. And we started walking towards his place. Vlad's house. Uh-oh ,good thing Vlad doesn't have any twilight powers. If he was reading my thoughts…

*Ok I know I have only read the first book. I now everything about Snow from fanfiction. In the a few more chapthers things will get lemony. So Till then this is Rated T!*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

*I still don't own Vlad so yeah. This chap is longer so be happy! thanks for the reviews! I love them their like my drug! Okay I'll stop rambling now! *

Hey!

Chap.

Vlad's POV

Oh, Shit. Snow had some very…naughty thoughts! She was imagineing how big my "friend" was. Ok, weird. Is snow a virgin or not? Cause damn! She has the thoughts of a Slut! I mean she was getting me hard. Damn it! I need to tell her I can read thoughts,because this is not fun. Having a boner and having to say no to sex, because I didn't want to bite snow and drain her dry. Gosh now I have to tell her. Ugh.

"Hey. Umm..Snow I have to tell you something." I said.

"What?" she said looking at me.

Good thing I was wearing my long sweat shirt. It would be bad if snow saw haw tight my pants were. "Please don't freak out, but I can sorta read minds." I said trying to smile and failing miserably.

Snow's POV

What did he just say?

"I said I can read minds." He replied to my thoughts. Oh shit did I say that aloud or can hear what I'm thinking?'Cause damn that would suck ass. "Are you firet-ruckin serious?

"Yeah. I am." He said.

"Vlad did you hear what I was say-thinking, whle we were walking?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said kind of embrassed.

"Well…I am..uh sorry..bout yah know my thoughts." I apologized.

I am so not happy about this, cause this sucks. I dislike mind reading. First vampires, which I reallly didn't mind. *wink* *wink*

"Okay Snow think clean thoughts." He said in a joking voice. Oh great that's like telling me to not press that button!

"Well sorry!" He said.

"You should be!" I shouted.

"Why?" he asked walking closer. Grr!

"Don't Grr! At me! I didn't do anything wrong. Well, to wrong are we going to my house or not?" He asked.

"Yeah so I can kick your ass at some XBOX!" I replied. Sure.

"Oh, sure." He said.

"Looks who's talkin I beat you and Henry's ass last time!"

And with that I started running to beat him to the house.

*Now don't click that green button down their and don't give me ideas for the next chapter! ;)*


End file.
